It
It is the fourth Demon general in Abaddon's elite force of Dark. It is capable on taking on many opponents and getting out relatively unscathed. It has been noted to in some ways defy the laws of physics by being able to walk on snow. However it has only been seen in what can only be described as The Forest. It unlike some of its brethren is not afraid to show its demonic nature. Physical Appearance: It appears as a seven foot, slender figure. It has snow white hair that is mid length and generally messy its hair tends to not be effected by win or rain. On its head it has a pair of black horns protruding up wards, see picture. It also has a pair of black and white els as seen in the picture. Its eyes seem to draw people in and seem to posses what ever you desire in side. Its teeth have been known to change form normal teeth to lots of fanged teeth when it grins. It is generally heard before it is seen. The wind seems to carry whispers of desire and hatred like ghosts on the wind. It has only been seen in its humanoid form. Its humanoid form wears a black pinstriped suit with a white shirt and black tie. It also has a fur collared long grey coat draped over its shoulders. Its suit and jacket does not move unless it wishes it. Personality: It enjoys causing pain to people, emotionally and physically. It can go from being as cold as ice to rage incarnate, it enjoys to taunt people and occasionally offer them things that provide hope for the person....only for him to squash the hope right out of them. He has unflinching loyalty to The Dark as It only belongs there. It will perform tasks to the letter and rarely sales in its mission. Past: It has been around since the first man walked the earth and has slowly formed into what it is now. It grew cocky believing it to be a God amongst men. However It was put into its place when Its creator showed up. Abaddon recruited It back into the Dark and it has not been seen for many years to come until the year of 2063. Abilities and Equipment: The Forest: It lives in and so far has only appeared in Its own dimension called The Forest. It is the form of a large forest with black barked trees and snow that is constantly falling. It can bring people into Its realm. However it is possible for It to leave its realm when it merges it with reality. Dark Walker: It can only appear in reality when the sun has been blocked but Its area is limited to a certain size. Invitation: Unlike other Demons it cannot enter a building without invitation from one of the owners, however once it has been granted an invitation it can enter the premises at will whenever it wishes. Invisible: It will not appear on any camera or electrical device it can only be seen with the naked human eye. Unknown Abilities: This is all that is known however it can be assumed from its position that it has many more powers at its disposal.